


At 4am

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick stays the night.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	At 4am

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> "You can take my bed for the night. I'll sleep on the couch."  
> "You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?"  
> "Kiss me and I'll forgive you."

One of the last things Ellie expected when she insisted Nick come back to her apartment after work to keep an eye on him (after hurting his back from a hard fall), was for them to suddenly get a massive snow storm. It arrived without warning, and hard. 

Ellie glared at the large snowflakes rapidly falling from the sky from her window. Nick on the other hand, seemed fine from his spot on her couch. Sure this wasn’t going to be the first night he spent at her apartment and they’d been dating for two weeks, but Ellie wanted to take things slow—and who knew what could happen if he stayed the night, she had a hard enough time resisting the man as it was. 

That thought and the reminder of his injury even if he could barely feel it now, made her come up with the idea of him taking her bed for the night.

“You can take my bed for the night. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Nick raised his eyebrow. “Ellie, my back is fine and this is your apartment.” 

“Exactly, it’s my apartment so what I say goes.” She narrowed her eyes in a challenge, but like always he only grinned. 

“Well I’m not moving from this couch.”

“Nick!”

“And we both know you wouldn’t dare try and move me.” Nick’s grin turned into a smirk. “You wouldn’t want to potentially hurt my back again now would you?”

Ellie groaned, throwing her hands up. “That’s not fair!”

“Oh babe, you know I don’t play fair.”

With a huff she stomped off to the kitchen, his laughter following her.\   
  


Another thing she didn’t expect was to get woken up way too early in the morning to the feeling of arms wrapping around her, and getting pulled back until she was resting against someone's hard warm body. 

“Nick?” Ellie mumbled sleepily, eyes blinking open slowly. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled back, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. “Didn’t feel right sleeping without you.”

Letting out a small noise of acknowledgement, Ellie was finally able to open her eyes enough to glance at the clock beside her bed.

_ 4am?! _

“Nick..” Ellie groaned. “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”

“Well- I wouldn’t use the term ‘cuddle’..”

She scoffed, twisting around so she was facing him with his arms still around her. “Really? So what’s this then?”

“Uh holding my girlfriend in bed.”

“You’re an idiot.” Ellie huffed, sighing tiredly when her eyes grew heavy with sleep. 

“I’m sorry?” Nick sheepishly smiled, not looking sorry in the slightest. 

“Hmm..” She gave him a sleepy smile. “Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.”

“Babe, I would’ve done it anyway.” 

Ellie laughed softly against his lips, the kiss only lasting seconds before he pulled back. 

“Can I go back to sleep now?” She grumbled while snuggling into his warmth, washing away the cold she could feel throughout her apartment with a barely working heater and snow covering every inch outside. 

Instead of answering, Nick lifted the blanket higher to cover them both, tightening his hold around her as he kissed her forehead. 

It didn’t take long for Ellie to fall back asleep with the warmth his body gave combined with that feeling of  _ safety _ he always made her feel. All panicked thoughts of moving too fast from him staying at her apartment or sharing a bed disappeared into thin air, she was too busy falling into the best sleep she’s had in years along with love swirling in her chest. 


End file.
